


i think i found myself a cheerleader

by ginnyweaslayz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, chansoo filipino au, lol i tried, sdtg inspired (cheering part)
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyweaslayz/pseuds/ginnyweaslayz
Summary: cheerleader ba? meron si chanyeol niyan. [winks]





	i think i found myself a cheerleader

it’s d-day!!! kyungsoo is so excited for this day to come, ngayong araw kasi yung last basketball game nila chanyeol against the other university. siyempre, being the supportive boyfriend that he is, handa na siyang pumalakpak at sumigaw for his tall and gorgeous boyfriend.

 

first year college pa lang sila nang makilala niya si chanyeol, ni hindi nga niya inexpect na magiging close sila, pano ba naman, hindi maganda ang first impression niya kay chanyeol. don’t get him wrong, kyungsoo is an introvert and chanyeol’s a social butterfly. parehas silang music major kaya marami silang classes together and madalas sa likod ni kyungsoo nakaupo si chanyeol. now, kyungsoo isn’t claiming na he’s a good student, sometimes he can be lazy too but he’d like to think na mas maayos naman siyang student compared sa mga blockmates niya. one day, he was listening to his professor but he keeps getting distracted because of chanyeol. inis na inis na siya, hindi niya maintindihan lesson nila dahil ang daldal ni chanyeol, dumadamoves ata dun sa blockmate nilang maganda. kaya after class, kyungsoo decided na he would talk to chanyeol. mas lalo pa siyang nainis dahil mukhang hindi naman sineryoso ni chanyeol ang mga sentiments niya, from that day on, lagi nang tumatabi sakanya si chanyeol. nung una, hindi pa niya pinapansin yung not so welcome distraction niya pero as time passed by nasanay na siya sa presensya ng lalaki.

 

friends lang talaga sila, pero along the way, si kyungsoo may nararamdaman ng iba for chanyeol. every time may jamming session sila, hindi niya mapigilan ngumiti. actually isa na nga ‘to sa mga naging stress reliever ni kyungsoo tuwing stress siya sa acads. minsan kapag aware si chanyeol na walang maayos na tulog si kyungsoo, dadalhan niya ‘to ng coffee. isa din sa bonding session nila ang pagpunta at pagnood ni kyungsoo sa mga games ni chanyeol. simula ng kanilang friendship, hindi naka-miss si kyungsoo ng basketball games ng kanilang university, minsan nga ay may dala pa siyang banner for chanyeol.

 

sobrang nahuhulog na si kyungsoo for chanyeol, kaya one day he decided to confess to chanyeol. nagready na siya ng sasabihin, he wasn’t one for grandeur confessions na may bulaklak at whatsoever pa, he’s good with words naman (ata) so he’s going to convey his feelings na lang to chanyeol. he asked for chanyeol to meet him in the cafe near their university, karating niya sa meet up place na, andon na si chanyeol waiting for him and he can’t help but noticed how chanyeol looks hot sa slightly wet look niya dahil medyo basa pa ang hair nito at amoy na amoy mo ang flowery perfume niya which is a stark contrast sa manly appearance ni chanyeol.

 

at ayan na, umupo na siya sa harap ni chanyeol ready to confess and all, pero walanghiya; naunahan siya magconfess ni chanyeol. at mas nahiya pa siya lalo, dahil ready si chanyeol sa confession niya, may binigay pang soundwave ring kay kyungsoo. and as they say, the rest is history, 3 years into the relationship na sila at going strong pa din. he’s still wearing the soundwave ring, by the way. simula ng ibigay ‘to ni chanyeol, hindi niya na tinanggal. lalo na’t nakikita mo ang happiness sa mukha ni chanyeol everytime he notices na suot suot ni kyungsoo ang ring.

 

\--

 

yes back to present day, kyungsoo is preparing his banner for today’s game nang tumawag sakanya si chanyeol.

“hello, honeybunch!” (oo alam ni kyungsoo ang corny pero yung endearment nila it started as a joke lang nung friends pa sila, they’d call each other honeybunch for no reason and  naging permanent term of endearment na nga nila ito, he secretly likes it though kahit sobrang cheesy and jologs ng honeybunch)

“ready na ba yung banner mo for me?” pagtutuloy ni chanyeol,

“wala, wala kang banner. that’s what you get for falling asleep last night while we were on the phone. hmp.” minsan lumalabas talaga pettiness ni kyungsoo, he can’t help it. lalo na mas nagiging extra sweet si chanyeol kapag nagtatampo siya, wala eh. spoiled kasi siya. ganda siya ih.

“sus, if i know. ready na yung banner ko, you love me, soo. kahit minsan masungit ka.”

“eh bakit nagtanong ka pa? alam mo naman pala,” pagtataray ni kyungsoo,

“wala, i just wanna make sure lang. and i wanted to hear your voice. sorry for falling asleep last night, pagod lang talaga sa training. babawi na lang ako sayo, honeybunch.”

kyungsoo could hear na pagod talaga si chanyeol, trip lang niya talaga magtampo ng slight. “i know, i was just joking. i’ll see you soon, okay? paalis na ako ng bahay.”

“wait for me, i’m on my way to your house na. sundo na kita, sabay na tayo honeybunch ko!”

“talaga? okay, i’ll wait for you. take care, yeol.”

 

ngiting tagumpay (kilig siya ih) naman si kyungsoo matapos ang call nila ni chanyeol. miss na miss na niya kasi ang honeybunch niya, busy si chanyeol sa pagte-training kaya hindi sila masyado nagkita for the past few weeks. kaya minsan sa late night calls na lang sila nakakabawi. mga ilang minuto lang naghintay si kyungsoo, nang marinig na niya ang familiar voice ni chanyeol sa harap ng bahay nila.

 

“hi, honeybunch! i missed you so much.” entrada ni chanyeol nang makita niya si kyungsoo.

“i missed you too, honeybunch.” sinalubong ni kyungsoo si chanyeol ng isang mahigpit na yakap at ayun na nga, naglandian ang dalawang magsyota sa labas ng bahay nila kyungsoo. they can’t help it, they’re whipped for each other.

 

“tara na, yeol. baka malate ka pa sa game mo.”

“sandali, 5 seconds na lang. miss na miss talaga kita. after ng game na ‘to, babawi talaga ako sayo.” kumalas na si kyungsoo sa yakapan nila ni chanyeol at bago pa siya makaalis, chanyeol kissed his forehead tenderly. “i love you so much, soo.”

“umagang umaga, ang cheesy mo chanyeol. tara na.” chanyeol laughed pero he didn’t miss the way kyungsoo smiled beautifully because of the forehead kiss and being the gentleman that he is, pinagbuksan niya ng pinto si kyungsoo.

 

may ibang plano si kyungsoo for his cheering today, he decided na mag-all out na kahit nakakahiya kasi this game will be the last game of chanyeol since graduating student sila at nalalapit na ang kanilang graduation.

 

“do you wanna grab a coffee muna, soo?” ganito talaga si chanyeol, everytime na sinusundo niya si kyungsoo yayain niya muna ‘tong bumili ng coffee before pumunta sa uni.

“no wag na, and malalate ka na yeol, later na lang after your game.”

“so, do i get a reward if we win this game” kyungsoo can see chanyeol smirking, he decided to tease him.

“let’s see, honeybunch.” kyungsoo winked to chanyeol and he didn’t miss the mischievous glint in kyungsoo’s eyes.

 

\--

 

kadating nila sa uni, dederetso muna si chanyeol sa gym while si kyungsoo may first period pa siya before the game. “bye, soo. see you later? aasahan ko yung banner ko ha.” natawa na lang si kyungsoo, “oo na, chanyeol.” aalis na sana si kyungsoo nang pinigilan siya ni chanyeol by holding his hand, “wait, you’re forgetting something. where’s my good luck kiss?” kyungsoo rolled his eyes (siyempre pabebe nga talaga siya minsan) pero he still gave chanyeol a light peck on the lips. “ayan na, pasalamat ka i still put up with your demanding ass.” natawa na lang si chanyeol, ang cute talaga ng boyfriend niya. “thanks for the good luck kiss, paniguradong mananalo na kami niyan. i’ll go na, love you, soo.” “love you too, chanyeol.”

 

kyungsoo is really trying to listen to his professor pero he keeps glancing on his wristwatch, sobrang excited talaga siya for today’s game kahit alam niyang may gagawin siyang slightly embarrassing. it’s okay though, he’s willing to do anything just to see chanyeol’s big grin plastered on his beautiful face. the first time he saw it, it was during their jamming session, and sa tingin niya it was the day that he realized na he’s already in love with his best friend.

 

he sighed, kyungsoo’s so in love with chanyeol. he just hopes na nacoconvey niya ‘to ng maayos kay chanyeol because that guy deserves everything. he’s aware naman na hindi siya ganon ka-showy sa feelings niya for chanyeol kaya he decided to do something about it. after one hour, finally their professor dismissed them. inayos niya na lahat ng gamit niya and when he went out of the classroom, nakita niya na si baekhyun, waiting for him.

 

“hi, soo!!” says baekhyun, “tara na, let’s go to the gym baka maubusan pa tayo ng uupuan. you know naman today’s the last game, i’m sure maraming manonood.” nag-agree naman si kyungsoo kaya they started heading to the gym na.

 

asa gym na sila pero wala pang masyadong students kaya they managed to get a good seat. the players are already in the court to warm up for the game and he searched for chanyeol. hindi naman ganon kahirap hanapin ang boyfriend niya dahil sa katangkaran nito. very obvious na excited si chanyeol for this game, he radiates so much energy and kyungsoo can’t help but smile. after 5 minutes, chanyeol spotted them, he waved and blew a flying kiss towards kyungsoo at napailing na lang siya. “hay nako, soo. kahit kelan yang boyfriend mo napakacorny, respeto naman sa single diba.” reklamo ni baekhyun.

 

after 30 minutes of waiting, the game finally started. nung una kalmado pa ang lahat, wala pang masyadong tensyon na nararamdaman around the gym pero after a foul move from the opposing team made the atmosphere shift. may mga nainis na students from kyungsoo’s university at isa na siya doon.

 

1 hour into the game, nakikita na ni kyungsoo ang frustration ni chanyeol, lamang kasi ang other team. they asked for a time out muna and from kyungsoo’s seat nakita niyang nagbibigay ng pep talk ang basketball coach ng university nila. feeling niya eto na ang time to cheer for his boyfriend, pressured at annoyed na rin kasi si chanyeol, might as well do something to make him happy diba.

 

kaya nang makita niyang malapit ng matapos ang pep talk ng coach nila chanyeol, he took a deep breath at kinuha ang banner sa harap niya and he started to stand up slowly, “hoy soo, anong ginagawa mo?!” tanong ni baekhyun sakanya, hindi niya pinansin ang tanong ng kaibigan niya sakanya.

 

“here goes nothing. this is for chanyeol.” he thought to himself, sinimulan na niyang buksan ang banner niya, he counted by himself and on the count of 3, he started screaming na for sure narinig sa buong gymnasium, “GO HONEYBUNCH!!!!!” (this might not be a big deal, since dati pa lang ay nagche-cheer na siya for chanyeol, pero this is the first time na tinawag niyang honeybunch ang kanyang boyfriend sa buong uni) nang marinig nito ni chanyeol, he can’t help but laugh. matagal na niyang nirerequest kay kyungsoo na tawagin siyang honeybunch when he’s cheering for him pero madalas na dinedeny ni kyungsoo ang request niya, hiyang hiya na si kyungsoo sa ginagawa niya pero nang makita niya ang ngiti ni chanyeol, naisip niya na worth it naman ang embarrassing moment na ito.

 

akala ng mga students, chanyeol included tapos na si kyungsoo, pero after a moment sumigaw nanaman si kyungsoo with matching dance moves pa, “GO HONEY GO HONEY GO HONEY HONEY BUNCH!!!” at this point, tawang tawa na talaga si chanyeol pati ang mga student body. they can’t believe, the ever introvert and oh so serious mr. doh kyungsoo is screaming and dancing for his boyfriend as if wala ng bukas. some of them even took out their phones to document this moment.

 

aware si kyungsoo na students are recording and taking photos of him, pero wala na siyang care as long as masaya si chanyeol, masaya din siya. he screamed, “I LOVE YOU, CHANYEOL!!” for one last time before seating down. sobrang pula na ng mukha niya, even baekhyun is laughing out loud, halos maiyak na siya dahil sa kakatawa niya. “shit, soo. you really did that? hahaha. i won’t ever let you live this down. sobrang whipped mo.” pinalo na lang ni kyungsoo ang best friend niya for teasing him.

 

before the game starts ulit at nang maka-move on na ang lahat from kyungsoo’s performance, chanyeol mouthed i love you to him and kyungsoo just softly smiled and said “anything for you, honeybunch.”

 

mukhang good luck charm nga ni chanyeol si kyungsoo dahil nakabawi agad ang team nila. trepidation can be felt around the room, neck on neck kasi ang labanan. last 30 seconds na lang at parehas pa ang score ng dalawang team, kyungsoo was on the edge of his seat na. 10 seconds, naagaw ni chanyeol ang bola, 7 seconds, he’s dodging other players, 5 seconds he tried to shoot the ball, everyone was nervous, and last 3 seconds, the ball went through the hoop.

 

kyungsoo heard rather than saw ang sigaw ni chanyeol. his boyfriend did it, they won. chanyeol gave his last winning shot. sobrang proud ni kyungsoo sa boyfriend niya, “omg soo, we won!! we won!! ang galing talaga ni chanyeol.” hindi na masydong narinig ni kyungsoo ang sigaw ni baekhyun dahil halos ng estudyante nagsisigawan na and may pa-confetti pa ang university nila. “what are you still doing here? go to chanyeol na!” says baekhyun.

 

tumakbo na si kyungsoo para puntahan si chanyeol, medyo nahirapan pa siya dahil ang dami talagang students but he managed to find his boyfriend at the center of the court, lahat ng mga ka-team niya, they’re patting and hugging chanyeol and when they saw kyungsoo, iniwan na nila ang dalawang couple.

 

“hi, soo” chanyeol said breathlessly, “i can’t believe you did that for me.”

“i’m.. hiyang hiya talaga ako chanyeol. but i wanna do something for you.” ang ingay sa gymnasium but it feels like silang dalawa lang ang andon, they’re not minding the students milling around. “i know, i’m not showy, i feel like minsan hindi ko napapakita how much i love and appreciate you, kaya i did that for you. you deserve everything, yeol.” chanyeol sighed, alam naman niya na mahal siya ni kyungsoo kahit hindi siya ganon ka-showy, before speaking he picked a long silver confetti from the floor, and he wrapped it around kyungsoo’s waist, he pulled him papalapit sakanya, now they’re close to each other. he gently cradled kyungsoo’s face bago siya magsalita, “soo. i know, i know that you love me. i could see it every time you smile at me, every touch on my thigh, every time you look at me in the eyes, every time you hold my hands. i feel it. i feel your love, kyungsoo. kapag nag ja-jamming session tayo, ramdan ko din ang pagmamahal mo sa akin. i love you and thank you. thank you for always coming to my games.” teary eyed na si kyungsoo, he feels so much love to the man in front of him.

 

“i love you too, chanyeol.” he kissed chanyeol’s forehead and his nose, and lastly, he kissed chanyeol squarely on the lips. binuhos niya lahat ng emotions niya to the kiss, sabi nga nila; action speaks louder than words. when kyungsoo pulled away from the kiss, chanyeol kissed his forehead before untying the silver confetti around their waist. “shower lang ako, then date tayo sa favorite takoyaki place natin ha?” nagsmile si kyungsoo and he agreed to wait for chanyeol sa bleachers na lang.

 

may mga iilang students pa sa gymnasium and he’s sure na nakita nila ang pda nila ni chanyeol but he found that he didn’t care, pa-graduate na din naman sila and soon aalis na sila sa university na ‘to. chanyeol came out after 30 minutes and he could smell the familiar flowery scent, ito na rin ang naging favorite perfume niya. hinawakan ni chanyeol ang kamay ni kyungsoo and said, “let’s go?”

 

\--

 

asa car na sila ngayon papunta sa favorite takoyaki place nila when kyungsoo decided to check his instagram. and there, unang unang post sa feed, nakita niya ang recent update ng best friend niyang si baekhyun.

 

it was a picture of chanyeol and kyungsoo sa gitna ng court, the silver confetti was tied around their waist, sobrang close nila sa isa’t-isa and kyungsoo was kissing chanyeol’s forehead dun sa photo while the latter was sporting a soft smile. ang dami ng likes ng post at natawa na lang siya sa caption ni baekhyun “ _yeah, okay, i get it. you love each other but please respeto naman sa single niyong kaibigan._ ” he messaged baekhyun para humingi ng copy nung photo.

 

“soo, why are you laughing?” pinakita ni kyungsoo yung post ni baekhyun sa ig and chanyeol grinned. “i love you, soo.” hinawakan ni kyungsoo ang kamay ni chanyeol and he said the 3 words back.

 

3 years after, their soundwave rings are still glinting and a reminder of the future. to more future jamming sessions, takoyaki dates, soft cuddles, playdates with their dogs, and midnight roadtrips.

 

this might be the last time he’ll cheer for his honeybunch but he’s sure that he would always be chanyeol’s supportive cheerleader.

 

_“hey, where’s my reward pala for winning my last game?”_

kyungsoo smirked, _"later, honeybunch."_

**Author's Note:**

> lol, hello. this is my first time to write a fic. so hehe. uhaw lang talaga ako sa chansoo filipino fic kaya i decided to write this. unbeta-d 'to, kaya sorry for the wrong grammar and if ever mali uses ng "ng" at "nang". hope u enjoyed this mini fic!!


End file.
